


Pretending to Not Pretend, Finale

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All-Knowing Lydia Martin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Food, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The End, Turned Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Christmas Day at the Stilinski residence and all is perfect!





	

**Author's Note:**

> The final part! Oh the bitter-sweet emotions running through my body!
> 
> I had fun writing this series, it was cute and it was like the first time I've ever written something like this. I've been trying to step out of my comfort zone and write more tropes than what I've been doing but it's harder than I thought but this was fun and I enjoyed it, I'm sad it has to end! But there are still 6 more days before the 25 DOC series ends so that's a plus I guess!
> 
> Enough of my rambling, Enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

“I love you. No more pretending.” Stiles whispers as he cups Derek’s face, bringing the man’s face close to his.

 

This time neither one of them hesitates. Both meeting halfway in a searing kiss that sends tingles to his toes.

 

The sheer amazingness of kissing Derek for no other reason than because he can is like no other thing in the world and he suddenly can’t get enough, pressing forward even when his lungs run out of air.

 

When they break apart, they are both panting, eyes shining with pure joy and happiness.

 

They settle down on the couch, same position as earlier but this time there’s no heavy weight on his chest telling him not to enjoy it. This time he snuggles back further into Derek’s warmth, enjoying the fact that he can have this, for real, now.

 

*****

Christmas morning in his house starts early. He’s woken at seven in the morning by pounding on the front door, and screams beneath his window.

 

He slips on a pair of slippers, the floor freezing in the morning, and heads downstairs, Derek trailing behind him, just as sleepy, looking cuddly and warm, wrapped in a blanket with sleep rumpled hair.

 

“It’s Christmas!” Scott screams in his face once he opens the door.

 

“It’s seven in the morning,” Stiles replies, moving out of the way to let in the train of people behind Scott.

 

Melissa gives him a hug, telling him she missed him before heading to his mother who appears to be already awake and coffee in hand.

 

Chris pats him on the shoulder, before following Allison, who hugs him, into the living room.

 

Lydia and her mom walk into the room, arm in arm, while Jordan trails behind, carrying both their purses. He looks happy to do it but Stiles still feels for the man, he knows what it’s like to be assigned purse duty.

 

‘It’s an honor’ Lydia always says. More like embarrassing.

 

Lydia kisses him on the cheek, her mother doing the same and Jordan nods his head before they all go to the living room too. That appears to be the train that entered his house so he closes the door, heading to the living room himself to be with his family.

 

“So? Presents anyone?” Scott asks excitedly, bouncing on his tip toes.

 

“Jeez, Scott, we’re adults now, we can at least wait until everyone has their coats off,” Stiles replies, causing everyone in the room to burst out in laughter.

 

Stiles and Derek take coats, placing them in the hall closet, sharing a kiss before going back to the living room.

 

Everyone seems to be in their pajamas still, Lydia and Natalie looking like supermodels in their Pj’s while the rest of them are average, t-shirt and sweatpants.

 

They settle around the Christmas tree, all excited to see what they got, his mom looking even more excited than Scott, and that’s saying something.

 

He decides to be santa, the one who passes out all the gifts, and passes the first present on top to Lydia.

 

She unwraps the present, delicately, causing everyone to groan at her slowness.

 

She appears to be happy with her present, thanking Allison over and over again.

 

The rest of the presents are opened like that, Stiles handing a person their present, them opening it, everyone admiring it and then the recipient thanking the giver before things move on.

 

Once all the present are open, Stiles getting a gift from everyone and each one being perfect and sweet, they move to the kitchen to eat.

 

It’s chaos everywhere as they all find seats and get food and drinks but once they settle down, all food on plates and everyone seated they make idle conversation as they eat.

 

It’s warm and it’s family and he’s happy. Derek is sitting next to him, engrossed in a conversation with his dad and Jordan about Baseball. Lydia and Allison are making plans with his mom to go get mani-pedis. Scott is shoveling ham into his mouth while staring at Allison’s stomach and then casting glances at his mom. Natalie and Chris are openly flirting right over the dinner table, no one paying them any mind because they have been doing that since Allison and Lydia first became friends.

 

Everyone is happy, eating and talking and Stiles feels happier than he’s ever felt, sitting watching his family interact with food in front of him and Derek on side of him.

  
  


When they’ve eaten all they can eat of the main course, they all move to the living room, flopping about lazily while they watch a movie.

 

Sometime during their movie they decided it was time for dessert and they all wound up in the kitchen again, piling their plates with different desserts and sweets.

 

Back in the living room, everyone digs into the dessert while the movie plays on, everything silent except for the clanking of forks on plates and the movie playing.

 

When Stiles finishes his dessert he and Derek gather plates to take to the kitchen.

 

Derek sets his plates gingerly in the sink, rinsing off his hands before kissing him.

 

It’s slow and sweet, a sign of his happiness Stiles presumes, before he heads back to the living room.

 

Stiles watches him go, once again transfixed by the man’s ass and wondering how, in the world did he get so lucky.

 

He was apparently more transfixed by Derek’s ass than he thought he was because he’s startled by a voice in his ear.

 

“Looks like you don’t have to pretend anymore,” Lydia says airily as she walks away can of soda in hand.

 

Stiles splutters for a minute, before deciding not even to asks how she knew before heading back to the living room himself.

 

He sits next to Derek again, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder as he just smiles innocently at Lydia who’s smirking back at him.

 

He doesn’t have to pretend he’s not pretending anymore because it’s real now and everything is perfect.


End file.
